Des rêves quelques peu embêtants
by Chika-no-Sekai
Summary: Furihata à un léger problème durant la nuit et ne sais plus quoi faire. Mais que vient donc faire Kagami et Kuroko là-dedans. Relation entre hommes pas de Lemon...pour le moment
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! Me voici avec un Two-Shot, cette fois-ci ! Avec pour pairings principal.. ben vous verrez assez rapidement ;-)

Merci pour ces reviews encourageantes de mon premier OS " Un fantôme pas si inquiet que ça "

Cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir de voir que la plupart d'entre vous ont aimé et j'ai été intéressée par les remarques faites sur mon style d'écriture. Voici donc une petite réponse aux rewiews que je juge importante avant de commencer cette première partie :

**xQuelqu'une** : alors tu es la première à qui je réponds étant donné que tu étais la première à commenter mais qu'en plus tu avais demandé un bonus AkaFuri. Merci pour cette review encourageante vraiment ! Donc voici la première partie d'un AkaFuri qui sera chaud à souhait !

**Grwn** : je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce pairing mais je tenais quand même à te remercier pour ta review qui m'a fait bien rire XD. Et si cela peut te rassurer, je suis déjà en train d'écrire le MidoTaka que tu m'a suggéré dans ta review. J'avais déjà une petite idée en tête alors tu m'a juste poussée à me dépêcher X)

**MissDattebayo** : Effectivement il n'y a aucun mal à rire sur ces incidents, étant moi-même la première à rire sur ce genre de choses. Pour mon style d'écriture...

Pour la partie positive : Roooh tu vas me faire rougir Mais effectivement je suis une grande lectrice et je peux lire n'importe quel genre du moment que ça m'occupe ! Et pour celle qui est négative : je comprends tout à fait ton point de vue et celui de plusieurs reviewers qui m'en ont fait la remarque et je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi mais étant donné que j'avais écrit cet OS il y a près d'un an, mon style d'écriture a bien évolué. J'ai juste corrigé et j'avais une flemme Shikamarienne pour enlever ces commentaires et ré écrire quelques chose de potable. J'ai donc posté pour voir la réaction des gens et m'améliorer ! Encore merci pour ce commentaire plus qu'encourageant et voici un AkaFuri qui j'espère, te plaira !

**youn** : Merciiii ! Effectivement je vais écrire d'autres fanfictions sur AoKaga étant donné que c'est l'un de mes graaaands favoris ( les trois autres ne sont pas difficiles à deviner non plus x) ). Je peux même te dire que la prochaine fois des oreilles et une queue animale seront aux rendez-vous. Sinon effectivement, oui je compte écrire sur un autre manga que KnB mais il y en a beaucoup : Free!, Naruto etc... en sachant que la plupart seront des yaois bien sûr.

Voilà ! J'ai répondu du mieux que j'ai pu, mais trêve de bavardage et place à l'OS !

Auteur : Moi et personne d'autre !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à grand Tadatoshi Fujimaki ! Gloire à lui !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Des gémissements lascifs et masculins emplissaient la pièce, dont la température était très élevée. Le brun se tordit sur le lit, surplombé par un jeune homme à la chevelure carmine, et gémit : <em>

_ «A...Akashi-kun.._

_- Kouki...»_

_Les mains du rouge, aussi douces que sa voix, se perdaient sur sa peau brûlante le rendant complètement fou. Sa langue traçait des rivières de feu, marquant et léchant tout ce qui ce trouvait à sa portée. Ses yeux hétérochromes ne quittaient pas les siens, embrumés par le plaisir et un sourire lubrique étirant ses lèvres parfaites. _

_Le jeune brun se crispa d'anticipation, sentant la langue de son amant descendre de plus en plus bas jusqu'à atteindre..._

Furihata sursauta brusquement et ouvrit les yeux, la sonnerie de son réveil ayant remplacé les bruits obscènes de son rêve. D'un mouvement machinal, le jeune homme éteignit cette invention du diable et s'enfouit une nouvelle fois sous la chaleur de ses draps. Quand un détail le frappa : avec horreur, il s'aperçut de la soudaine moiteur de l'intérieur de son caleçon. Non ? Il n'avait quand même pas... Un rapide coup d'œil confirma ses pires craintes et Furihata gémit de frustration : « Pas encore !» .

Après s'être quelque peu nettoyé, le jeune homme, maintenant assis sur son lit, déprimait furieusement. Les rêves ...érotiques étaient devenus des habitués de son temps de sommeil et il était horrifié de voir à quel point son esprit se pervertissait au fil du temps. Sans compter que le "partenaire" de ses rêves n'était autre que son actuel petit ami : Akashi Seijurou, magnifique jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux hétérochromes, capitaine de l'équipe de basket de Rakuzan et membre de la génération des Miracles. Et Kouki avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'un tel garçon s'était intéressé à lui au point de sortir avec lui. Même si les débuts avaient été quelque peu chaotiques...

* * *

><p><em>Le jeune homme regardait avec stupeur l'homologue, pour qui il avait l'un des plus gros faibles au monde, devant lui : <em>

_ « Qu..J-je te d-demande pardon A-Akashi-shan ?_

_- Kouki, aurais-tu l'amabilité d'arrêter de trembler et de regarder tes pieds ? Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais, dit le capitaine de Rakuzan._

_- C'est que... Enfin je ..._

_- Refuserait-tu ma proposition ? Tu es bien courageux dis-moi...»_

_A ces mots, le jeune homme paniqua légèrement, écarlate : _

_ « N-Non ! Pas du tout mais ..._

_- Alors nous sommes d'accord. Je serai devant chez toi, demain à quatorze heures. N'oublie pas, Kouki.»_

_Akashi s'éloigna sans même adresser un regard au jeune homme tremblant derrière lui. Après tout ce n'était pas à n'importe qui le grand Akashi Seijurou accordait un rendez-vous à quelqu'un..._

* * *

><p>Furihata gloussa à ce souvenir, se rappelant ô combien le rendez-vous qui suivit fût embarrassant. Il avait passé son temps à bredouiller et à rougir comme une pucelle, chaque fois que les prunelles si particulières de l'adolescent se posait sur lui. Et il avait été définitivement achevé lorsque, prenant son courage à deux mains, il lui avait demandé pourquoi il l'avait choisi, <em><strong>lui<strong>_, une personne aussi banale en plus d'être un garçon.

* * *

><p><em>À peine, les paroles sortirent de sa bouche ,qu'il regretta tout de suite de les avoir prononcées, mais le jeune homme en face de lui, leva la main et coupa court à ses excuses : <em>

_ « Kouki, je comprends ton indécision et tu as parfaitement raison : moi-même je ne comprenais pas au début, pourquoi mes pensées se focalisaient sur un garçon aussi banal et normal que toi ...»_

_Furihata se décomposa, atterré à l'idée d'être aussi insignifiant et faible devant cet être parfait. Mais le rouge en face de lui continua, imperturbable :_

_ « Et c'est pour cela que tu as attiré mon attention : tu étais normal. Tu vivais une vie normale avec des amis normaux, des hobbies de tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Cela me fascinait. Et le fait que, malgré ton attitude normale, tu ais été l'une des rares personnes à m'avoir défié-même involontairement- avait attiré mon attieion»_

_Le brun déglutit à ce souvenir des moins agréables, dans son esprit le compliment sonnait plutôt comme un affront._

_ « Puis je t'ai observé et j'ai voulu m'accaparer ta gentillesse, tes bredouillement, ta volonté à soutenir les autres, tes doigts fins et tes cheveux bruns..._

_- Akashi-san...commença-t-il, rapidement coupé par le rouge :_

_- Alors je te le demande en face : Veux-tu sortir avec moi, Kouki ? »_

_Le visage du jeune homme explosa en une teinte encore inconnue du rouge, tandis qu'il détournait les yeux, embarrassé. Lentement, il se calma et se rendit compte qu'Akashi attendait toujours sa réponse. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne les regardait le joueur de Seirin, les joues écarlates, se rapprocha et embrassa très rapidement la joue de son homologue. Puis il bredouilla : _

_ « M...Merci pour ta d-déclaration Akashi-san, et ... je...jeveuxbienêtretonpetitami...»_

_Les joues écarlates, il vit le visage du jeune homme s'adoucir très légèrement. Puis ajouter, un petit sourire supérieur aux lèvres : _

_ « Mes désirs sont absolus, il était donc dans l'ordre des choses que tu acceptes...Sinon je ne saurais pas ce que tu serais devenu si tu avais refusé._

_- A-Akashi-san ! »_

* * *

><p>Et depuis maintenant six mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, le brun remerciait le ciel chaque jour de lui avoir accordé un petit ami aussi parfait...quand on enlevait les ciseaux...et les ordres "absolus"...Ainsi que les sorties en hélicoptère privé...<p>

Bref, tout allait au mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles si les désirs physiques de Furihata n'étaient pas venus s'immiscer sournoisement et vicieusement dans ses pensées. Aussi bien nocturnes, qu'en plein jour d'ailleurs. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas mais alors vraiment pas le jeune brun qui s'était même retrouvé avec une érection très douloureuse en plein cours d'Histoire tout simplement parce que ses pensées avaient un peu trop dérivés.

Oh et puis zut ! Ce n'était pas sa faute si la chute de rein d'Akashi, dans _**son**_ caleçon noir donnait envie de lui faire subir les pires outrages, si son prénom sonnait si perversement dans la bouche du rouge ou si ses lèvres étaient aussi appétissantes et délicieuses. Non mais vraiment, Akashi aurait très bien pu se balader, nu et se déhancher langoureusement avec une pancarte "_I'm perfect and I Know it _" écrit dessus que ç'aurait eu le même effet ! Cette image mentale, particulièrement explicite fut suivie par une réponse plus qu'enthousiaste d'une certaine partie de son anatomie, située dans la région plus au sud. Le brun, se rendant compte de ce léger...hum inconvénient, décida qu'une bonne douche froide serait parfaite pour calmer ses ardeurs. Sans compter que son stock de _Kleenex_ était complètement épuisé.

Après s'être quelque peu calmé et avoir réglé l'eau chaude, Furihata s'enfonça une nouvelle fois dans sa réflexion. Même si ses pensées ne laissaient place à aucun doute sur ses intentions, Furihata avait peur de faire le premier pas. Et hors de question d'aborder ce sujet avec son petit ami, ça non ! C'était beaucoup trop embarrassant et en aucun cas il ne voulait faire face à Akashi, si celui-ci apprenait qu'il fantasmait sur sa parfaite personne. Désespéré et surtout très frustré, le jeune homme avait finalement demandé de l'aide aux deux personnes en qui il faisait confiance pour qu'ils l'aident à résoudre son... petit problème.

Mais en attendant ses invités, Furihata se détendit sous le jet d'eau brûlant et vida son esprit, oubliant le temps d'un moment ses problèmes.

* * *

><p>« Si j'ai bien compris Furihata-kun, tu es tellement énervé de faire ces rêves érotiques sans pouvoir les assouvir, que tu as besoin de... nos conseils pour, je cite "t'aider à ferrer Akashi-kun pour qu'il te saute dessus" ?<p>

- Oui...»

Gêné comme pas permis, Furihata se recroquevilla sous le regard impassible du passeur de Seirin. Et le regard choqué de son ami à côté n'arrangeait pas les choses. Finalement, il bu d'une traite la bière en face de lui et prit son courage à deux mains :

« Je suis vraiment désolé mais comme vous sortez tous les deux avec des garçons et que vous avez déjà passé le cap, j'aimerais savoir comment cela s'est passé pour vous ! Même s'ils n'ont en aucun cas le même caractère, je voudrais savoir ce qui est conseillé de faire lors de la ...première fois e-en-entre d-deux hommes»

Face à l'embarassemment et la détresse perceptible dans sa voix, le sixième joueur de la Génération des Miracles sourit, et rassura le jeune homme tremblant de son mieux :

« Je comprends Furihata-kun et je t'aiderais avec plaisir. Kagami-kun et moi essaierons de répondre convenablement à tes questions... Dans la limite du raisonnable bien sûr.

O-Oy Kuroko ! Pourquoi est-ce que je dois moi aussi répondre à ça ! C'est gênant ! »

Ignorant les protestations de son ami, l'ombre de Seirin, scruta le jeune homme devant eux, attendant qu'il veuille bien prendre la parole. Face au mutisme de son camarade, le jeune tigre se renfrogna et croisa les bras, contrarié. Après un petit silence gênant durant lequel seul le bruit de Kuroko sirotant sa bière fut audible, Furihata demanda d'une toute petite voix :

«Hem... au bout de combien de temps, vous...l'avez fait ?

- Pour Ryota-kun et moi, ce fut quatre mois plus tard...

- Ah d'accord...»

Kuroko se tourna ensuite vers son ami, qui boudait toujours et lui lança un de ses coups dans les côtes qui n'appartenait qu'a lui. Sous la douleur, le tigre gémit de douleur et lança un regard meurtrier qui se heurta à celui sans expression du bleuté. Kagami tourna le regard et marmonna, une légère rougeur collée aux joues :

« On a attendu huit mois...»

Furihata écarquilla les yeux ; il pensait vraiment que Kagami et son petit ami avaient conclu dans la semaine qui suivit leur mise en couple, vu la tension sexuelle et animale qui les prenaient avant même qu'ils ne soient ensemble. Apparemment il s'était trompé. Se détendant très légèrement, il commença à poser d'autres questions questions tandis que les autres l'écoutaient attentivement et répondirent du mieux qu'il le purent.

* * *

><p>Affalé sur son siège, sa huitième bière à la main, Furihata gloussa bêtement en entendant les déboires sexuels de Kuroko et son petit ami :<p>

«Non, sérieux?

Siii ! Je me sentais vraiment idiot, vêtu d'un caleçon, d'un collier à grelot, d'oreilles et de queue de chat devant son manager et son chauffeur ! Ce fut la dernière fois que Ryouta invita des amis sans m'en prévenir !

Kagami dejà bien eméché, partit dans un rire hystérique et Kuroko avait finalement quitté son éternelle expression blasée par des joues délicatement rosée et des yeux embrumés par l'alcool. Après de longues minutes de question-réponses, les jeunes gens avaient quelque peu dérivé de sujet vers leur quatrième bière ingurgitée et les confessions s'enchaînaient de tous côtés. Ainsi, le célèbre duo de Seirin avaient découvert que le boxer préféré d'Akashi-kun était vert avec des canards bleus et avait un gros faible pour les films à l'eau de rose.

Mais du côté des jeunes hommes, les confessions étaient d'un tout autre niveau. Furihata savait maintenant que Kuroko malgré son statut de..."receveur" était très dominant et sadique pendant ses ébats avec le mannequin et qu'Aomine était particulièrement excité lorsque Kagami gémissait en Anglais. Et bien d'autres encore suivirent... L'alcool l'ayant quelque peu "dévergondé", Furihata dit_** LA**_ phrase qui scella son tombeau : posant sa tête contre la table il soupira, sans aucune honte :

« Je ferais vraiment n'importe quoi pour qu'Akashi-kun et moi on le fasse...»

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'aperçut pas la lueur machiavélique qui passa dans les yeux de Kagami et Kuroko et la fatigue, couplé à l'alcool l'envoya très vite rejoindre le pays des songes.

* * *

><p>Le hurlement résonna jusqu'en bas, faisant grimacer les deux autres êtres vivants. Furihata regarda avec horreur la...tenue que lui tendait Kuroko, imperturbable. Et s'exclama, rouge de honte :<p>

«K-Kuroko ! H-Hors de qu-question que je porte ça !»

- Furihata-kun, tu as dit que tu étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi et j'ai pris ta décision au pied de la lettre. Maintenant si tu veux défier Akashi-kun pour avoir révelé ses secrets les plus gênants et avoir nos morts sur la conscience c'est ton choix ...

- M...mais pourquoi un ruban rouge et rien d'autre ? »

Le bleuté haussa imperceptiblement le sourcil et répéta lentement, comme si le brun était un jeune garçon de cinq ans qui n'avait pas compris sa leçon du jour :

« Demain c'est l'anniversaire d'Akashi-kun et je pense que c'est le meilleur moment pour frapper fort : Akashi ne pourra certainement pas résister à un "cadeau" tel que Furihata embarrassé, uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un ruban rouge noué autour de lui. Je trouve que cette idée de Kagami est sûre de fonctionner étant donné qu'en l'essayant, il s'est retrouvé à ne plus pouvoir marcher pendant trois jours entiers. Qui plus est, moi-même j'ai essayé et ce fut le sexe le plus incroyable de toute mon existence. Autant que ta première fois soit inoubliable, non ?

Furihata sentit ses joues s'échauffer en entendant ces mots crus, lâchés sans aucune honte. Les joues de Kagami, elles étaient de la même couleur que ses cheveux, mais pour une autre raison puisqu'il se remémorait ce fameux week-end où sa panthère personnelle lui était littéralement sauté dessus et lui avait arraché le peu de vêtements qu'il portait (et plus il réfléchissait, plus l'idée de remettre le couvert lui semblait alléchante...Hmm pourquoi pas nu sous un tablier tiens ? Oui ça sonnait bien.). Mais laissons-là les pensées perverse du tigre de côté et penchons-nous sur le principale protagoniste de l'histoire qui n'en menait pas bien large :

« Mais...Mais...

- Furihata-kun soit tu t'occupes Akashi-kun demain ou ce sera de toi qu'il s'occupera pour avoir divulgués des informations personnelles...et ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir tu me croire.»

Après une longue discussion et de nombreuses protestations, Furihata accepta de suivre le plan de ses amis.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva le lendemain dans sa chambre, assis sur le lit, vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon noir et du fameux ruban rouge, savamment noué autour de son corps de façon à découvrir le plus de peau possible sans paraître vulgaire. Mais plus mince était l'échéance de leur rendez-vous, plus grande était la tension de Furihata. Enfin lorsqu'il entendit la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir et la voix de son petit ami l'appeler, il sut qu'il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Avec appréhension, il vit la porte en face de lui s'ouvrir et sentit les yeux rouges et or d'Akashi se poser sur lui alors que d'une voix étranglée par la surprise, le jeune homme bégayait :

« K-Kouki ? »

* * *

><p>Et coupé ! Oui je sais je suis particulièrement sadique et méchante mais que voulez-vous cela fais partie de mon charme.<p>

Voici donc un pitit OS avec le AkaFuri ! Et tout ce que je peux dire c'est que le Furihata est un petit pervers ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser dans la deuxième partie!

Les personnages sont sûrement OOC et je m'en excuse mais c'est assez dur d'écrire sur ces deux-là.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, je les prends toutes qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises !

A très bientôt !

PS : plus j'y pense plus je me dis qu'un lemon pour chaque couple cité me semble une bonne idée... Vous en pensez quoi vous ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey ! Me revoici ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop été frustrés par l'attente ! En tout cas vos commentaire m'ont fait plaisir et j'espère que cette deuxième parie vous feras bien biiien baver (enfin je crois)  
><strong>

**Attention : présence d'un Lemon 3 en 1 ! (oui j'ai pas fait dans le détail, un problème peut-être ?)**

**Auteur : Moiiiiiiiiii**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent toujours au grand Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
><strong>

**Je pense qu'on en a fini alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>« Kouki ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »<p>

Le jeune rouge de honte et d'embarras, se tortilla et évita le regard si spécial de son petit-ami :

« Hum... e-en f-fait...e-et bien...-c'est q-que...Jevoulaisquetumefassesl'amour »

Les yeux du rouge, s'écarquillèrent, pas sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre :

« Tu veux que je fasses quoi Kouki ? »

A ces mots, le brun se retint de gémir de frustration : il n'allait pas quand même lui faire un dessin, non plus ! On ne pouvait pas être plus explicite avec cette tenue ! Il était où l'empereur "qui voit tout, entends tout et sait tout "? Apparemment très loin, d'après ce que Furihata voyait avec le yeux remplis de surprise, de désir, de dout... Hop, hop hop un moment! Il avait bien dit désir ? Mais alors...

Le joueur de Seirin laissa son regard dériver vers le pantalon d'Akashi et son corps s'échauffa quelque peu à la vue du renflement bien visible qui déformait le tissu. Il se remit à observer le visage du capitaine et aperçut une nouvelle fois l'étincelle de désir plus vive maintenant que l'effet de surprise était passé. Et _ohmondieu_, c'était bien la langue du capitaine qu'il venait de voir lécher sa lèvre inférieure ?

Le jeune homme, soudainement très inspiré s'avança d'un pas ferme vers son petit ami et s'arrêta juste devant lui. Ce dernier n'eût pas le temps de prononcer quoi que ce soit que le brun l'avait tiré brusquement par sa cravate et entamé un baiser des plus langoureux. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se taquinèrent et entamèrent une danse passionnée.

Enfin, il se détacha brusquement et souffla à Akashi, les joues rouges et le regard fuyant :

« C'est assez clair maintenant ? »

Légèrement étourdi par le baiser, le rouge ne répondit pas immédiatement, et n'est que lorsqu'il sentit l'excitation palpitante du jeune homme contre son aine que son cerveau lui hurla d'arrêter de poser des questions inutiles et de prendre le corps désirable en face de lui. Ses mains suivirent d'elle-même cet ordre, agrippant le derrière ferme et musclé à souhait et il sourit :

« Je pense que j'ai compris le message, mais tu n'échapperas pas à mes questions, Kouki »

Il embrassa passionnément Furihata, coupant court à toutes paroles inutiles.

* * *

><p>«K-Kurokochiiiii...<p>

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ryota-kun, tu n'aimes pas ce que je te fait ? Sourit l'ombre.

- A-au contraire mais si tu n'arrête pas...Nnnh! J-je tiendrai p-AH ! »

La bouche du fantôme sur son sexe douloureux le fit taire assez efficacement et le gémissement qu'il laissa échapper était plus proche d'un cri. Mais la sensation de son membre, petit à petit enveloppé dans la cavité chaude et humide de Kuroko, lui faisait oublier littéralement qu'ils pouvaient être surpris à tout moment, là, sur le toit de l'académie Kaijou.

Le mannequin gémit sous les lent vas-et-viens qu'imposait le sixième joueur et alors qu'il sentait la délivrance arriver, le bleuté arrêta son traitement, faisant crier de frustration le beau blond et ricaner le tourmenteur.

Kuroko admira son amant et se lécha les lèvres devant la vue érotique que lui offrait Kise : les joues rouges, un filet de bave aux lèvres et les yeux dilatés, le bleuté en aurait eu presque envie de passer à l'acte... Presq...

« Tetsuyaaa, gémit le joueur de Kaijo»

Tout en gémissant, Kise ondula des hanches, faisant rencontrer leur érections. Le gémissement de son prénom couplé à le délicieuse sensation de friction fit perdre le peu raison de Kuroko. Il conclut rapidement que soit le blond le prenait tout-suite, soit il jurait de tuer dans les pires souffrances quiconque interromprait leur petite...session.

* * *

><p>Kagami grogna en entendant la sonnerie de son téléphone et répondit, agacé :<p>

«Quoi ? Cria-t-il presque

Ouvre-moi, je suis devant ta porte »

Le rouge gronda, mécontent :

« Ahomineee, qu'est-ce qui te prend de me réveiller aussi tôt ?

On avait rendez-vous à midi devan chez toi et il est exactement midi une, Ba-ka-ga-mi ! Rétorqua le basané. »

Un coup d'œil rapide vers son réveil confirma les dires de son amant et il raccrocha précipitamment, un juron à l'appui. MERDE ! Il avait dormi trop longtemps. Sans perdre une seconde, le tigre se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit à la volée, découvrant son petit ami, sourcil levé et sourire narquois à l'appui. Kagami évita son regard et se gratta la tête, gêné :

« Désolé, j'ai eu du mal à dormir ...

- Aww, le petit tigre fait des cauchemars ? Tu veux que môman te fasse un câlin ? Ricana Aomine.

- Ta gueule Aho ! J'vais me faire à manger. Grogna Taiga »

Et il se détourna, laissant son invité sur le palier. Aomine referma la porte et suivit son amant, non sans lorgner sur le corps désirable qui se mouvait devant lui. Non mais vraiment, on avait pas idée de se balader en sous-vêtement, les cheveux en pétards et les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil. Et ce boxer rouge qui le narguait en moulant le cul le plus incroyable qu'il lui était donné de voir. C'en était presque illégal ! Le jeune homme secoua la tête, essayant de chasser les pensées perverses de son esprit... sans grand succès.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se tourna vers le cuisine pour demander quelque chose...mais qui se coinça misérablement dans sa gorge en découvrant le rouge nouer un tablier bleu marine autour de sa taille. L'équation fut simple et rapide : Kagami + sous un tablier à moitié nu + boxer moulant est égal à Chambre._**Làmaintenanttoutdesuite**_ !

Le joueur de Seirin glapit lorsqu'il sentit deux mains chaudes s'infiltrer sous le tablier qu'il venait d'acheter et une voix rauque murmurer :

«Taiga...»

Il sentit son oreille se faire mordiller et lécher par une paire de lèvres mutines et frémit sous la caresse. Nul doute qu'il allait être le repas de la panthère aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p>Kouki gémit, toute honte envolée lorsque leurs bassins, libres de tous vêtements se rencontrèrent enfin . Son dos s'arqua et il roula sa tête en arrière, découvrant un cou pâle marqué à plusieurs endroits, qu'Akashi s'empressa de mordre et embrasser une nouvelle fois. Dieu,que la peau du jeune homme en-dessous de lui était délicieuse! Et pas seulement sa peau mais aussi ses gémissements, sa langue, ses cheveux et bien d'autres...<p>

Lentement, le rouge descendit sa main, passant sur leurs virilités pressées puis plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre la petite entrée de chair, qu'il caressa en de léger cercles concentriques, arrachant un soupir à Furihata. Puis tout aussi précautionneusement , il entra un index dans l'antre chaude, faisant se crisper le jeune homme sous l'intrusion. Un léger baiser sur les lèvres et plusieurs allées-venues plus tard, Akashi introduit un deuxième doigt et entama des mouvements de ciseaux préparant du mieux qu'il pût son petit ami. Petit ami qui avait senti une vive douleur en sentant le deuxième doigts s'immiscer en lui. La peur était maintenant de pair avec l'anticipation et Furihata déglutit plusieurs fois. C'est alors qu'un des longs doigts effleura une boule de nerfs en lui :

« NYAAA ...?! »

Akashi écarquilla les yeux face à la réaction plus qu'excitante du brun et après une légère hésitation, répéta son mouvement avec plus de force et bientôt Furihata ne fut plus que cris, gémissements et suppliques :

« S-Sei ! P...plus ! Je veux-nng- plus, Ah...!

Kouki...»

Akashi retira ses doigts après avoir frappé un dernière fois la prostate et déroula sans plus tarder un préservatif sur son membre en manque d'attention. Il se plaça entre les jambes du numéro 12 et planta son regard dans le sien, son sexe pressant son entrée.

«Tu es sûr ?

- Seijurou prends-moi tout-suite avant que je ne le fasse moi-même ! Gémit Furihata, tremblant d'anticipation, de désir et de frustration mélangées.

Akashi se figea, surpris par l'attitude de son amant mais se repris bien vite et un sourire sadique fit apparition sur ses lèvres. Ainsi, son petit ami timide et rougissant en temps normal, pouvait être à se point dévergondé ? Hum...une petite mise au point s'annonçait..

Lentement, il pénétra le brun, se retenant violemment de ne pas jouir sur le champ en sentant les muscles se resserrer autour de lui. D'autant plus que la grimace de souffrance pure sur le beau visage de Furihata, suffit à lui faire garder son sang-froid. Lorsqu'il fut enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il entreprit de détendre du mieux qu'il put le jeune homme qui finit par bouger légèrement des hanches, donnant son feu vert. Le rouge entreprit alors de trouver une nouvelle fois ce point qui faisait voir des étoiles à son amant :

« ...Aaah ! »

...Bingo.

* * *

><p>Le bleuté gémit, chevauchant sans aucune honte, le corps puissant de son amant :<p>

« Ah! Ryota!

- Testuya...nnh!

- Aah...Oh putain oui ! cria soudainement le fantôme, sentant sa prostate touchée, Prends-moi plus fort ! »

Kise qui adorait lorsque son petit-ami se mettait à parler crûment perdit quelque peu la tête. Il le retourna sur le ventre, lui releva les fesses et pénétra violemment l'antre chaude et étroite.

Kuroko mordit violemment dans sa cravate pour empêcher le cri de pur plaisir sortir de sa bouche. Les vas-et-viens puissants de Kise qui frappaient avec précision sa prostate et sa main qui coulissait en rythme sur son membre lui faisait tourner délicieusement la tête. Envolé le fantôme sans expressions. Pour l'instant il était plutôt... chaud bouillant.

La chaleur entre leur corps était insoutenable et insuffisante à la fois. Kagami feula de plaisir, les jambes enroulées autour des hanches du basané, dont le membre frappait avec précision sa prostate malmenée. Mais ce n'était pas assez :

« _H-harder...Faster..._»

Les mots, soufflés à l'oreille d'Aomine, suffirent à laisser son instinct animal surgir. Avec un grognement bestial, l'ace de Touou raffermit sa prise sur les fesses du tigre et amplifia ses mouvements, devenus brutaux et saccadés. La réaction du rouge ne se fit pas attendre : collant son dos brûlant contre le plan de travail froid, il laissa échapper de longs cris de plaisir, se fichant bien si les voisins l'entendaient ou pas. Sentant la délivrance arriver, Kagami enroula ses bras autour du cou puissant d'Aomine et se mit à gémir, complètement submergé par le plaisir :

« _Ah ! please ! I beg you...Ah ! L-let me..._Nnmph...nnh !»

Le bleuté l'embrassa à perdre haleine et augmenta encore la cadence de ses va-et-viens, sentant lui aussi la jouissance arriver.

Furihata s'arqua à l'extrême, le corps traversé par une vague de plaisir dévastatrice alors qu'il se libérait entre leur deux torses. Pendant un instant, son esprit devint blanc, et il eut vaguement conscience du léger gémissement d'Akashi, indiquant que ce dernier avait finalement lui aussi atteint le septième ciel. Puis, encore dans sa phase post-orgasmique, le brun se blottit machinalement contre le corps chaud et rassurant de son désormais amant. Bercé par la respiration paisible du rouge, Furihata s'endormit rapidement, rejoignant le pays des songes où les angelots avait des cheveux rouges et des yeux hétérochromes.

La coach de Seirin fulminait. Littéralement. Devant elle, un tigre apeuré, un brun tremblant et un fantôme pas si stoïque que ça, attendaient la sentence qui allait irrévocablement tomber. Et elle tomba. Sous la forme d'une balle de basket lancée à pleine vitesse sur les visages des pauvres victimes. Qui agonisèrent lentement sous les regards compatissants de leur camarades. Et oui, ne plus pouvoir marcher normalement après des explications...plus qu'agréables avec l'empereur avaient un prix. Et s'y être impliqué indirectement coûte tout autant.

* * *

><p><strong>Fini !<strong>

**Bon Furihata et Akashi sont un peu beaucoup OOC... mais c'était pour la bonne cause.**

**Pour ce qui est du/des lemons ...Ben j'attends vos avis.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimez, détestez si il y a des choses qui vous dérangent etc..**

**Mais sinon je vous dis à bientôt avec un Aokaga !**

**PS : traduction de l'anglais : **

**_Harder...Faster_ : plus fort... plus vite**

**_Ah ! please ! I beg you...Ah ! L-let me_ : Ah ! S'il te plaît ! Je t'en supplie...ah ! L-Laisse-moi... ( oui on SAIT tous ce que tu veux dire à aomine kagami! )  
><strong>


End file.
